The 13th Hunger Games
by Rex915
Summary: The 13th Hunger Games, a feast of blood, sweat, and tears. Warriors fight it out, lovers try to stay alive, and betrayal is only a common thing. Who will live and who won't?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So, thanks for reading my story! All characters are mine, but sadly, the Hunger Games aren't. Also, keep in mind that since these are still the 13th Games, a lot of concepts haven't been invented yet. All right, without further ado, The 13th Hunger Games!

Prologue

Head Gamemaker Rupert Rider looked up from the papers he was holding to the multiple men and women all seated around the table. They were all clearly waiting for him to start. So he did.

"The 13th Hunger Games begin in a few days," he began. "We've already got our tributes. The only thing that's left is the interviews. After that, we'll drop them off in the arena, and the games will begin."

One of the other gamemakers opened up a hologram in the middle of the table. Instantly, 24 bright faces appeared. Rupert mentioned each of them, zooming in on their face when he did.

"Lukas Highwind and Alyssa Rainheart of District 1," he started. "Both volunteered. But something's a bit off about the boy…"

"Sir," one of the other gamemakers, a girl, interrupted. "He's got a reputation in his district for being extremely violent."

"Hmm…" pondered Rupert. "We could use that. Moving on!"

"Zell Zantas and Sophia Steed of District 2. Volunteers as well. The girl's a bit young though. I don't remember a career ever being this small."

"She's said to be extremely clever though," mentioned another one of the gamemakers.

"I see," Rupert replied before zooming in on the next two faces.

"Jarvis Sheed and Solis Lamont of District 3. A shame such a young girl had to be reaped. Only 12 years old…next!"

"Reed Pyrope and Elena Strife of District 4. They volunteered too. I have high hopes for these two."

"Christopher Redwind and Selya Rivera of District 5. Nothing special about them…"

"Blain Linus and Thalia Silver of District 6. I hear they know each other…?"

"They were lovers," a gamemaker mentioned. "They broke down when they were called."

"Gray Norton and Odessa Leijon of District 7. The boy looks promising. He seems…clever."

"Lance Asher and Lyra Riles of District 8. The boy looks confident."

"Eyden Guile and Jenna Jones of District 9. Nothing different."

"Edge Captor and Yenna Nash of District 10. Again, I don't see anything special…"

"Dolph Jewklin and Eve Erohl of District 11. The boy looks good. Strong and silent. The girl on the other hand…"

"She's the only other 12-year-old besides the girl from District 3," mentioned a gamemaker.

"And lastly, Corey Creed and Maya Niles of District 12. Nothing new about them…"

"So, all in all, I have high hopes for these games. The tributes look good, well at least, better than usual. The arena is ready?"

"Yes sir," another gamemaker replied. "A huge forest with rivers running through it."

"And the traps?" Rupert asked.

"All set, sir," the same gamemaker replied. "But we're keeping them to a minimum. Better if the children do the killing."

"Yes, yes, of course." Rupert replied.

This was only his first year as Head Gamemaker ever since the last one retired last year. He was determined to make this year's Hunger Games the best ever, and as far as he was concerned, there's a high possibility that this very well might be. He had especially high hopes for the careers.

"So, where exactly are the tributes now?" he called.

"They just finished saying their goodbyes and are now on the trains, heading here," a gamemaker replied.

"Good, good, we're ahead of schedule. See to it that the tributes get here on time. After they get here, they'll get a good night's rest. Then, the following day, we'll prep them for the interview. Then, the following day, the games will begin. Make sure we don't fall out of schedule. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The entire room replied in unison.

"Very good. Meeting, dismissed!"


	2. The Capitol

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Please review!

Chapter 1: The Capitol

**Gray Norton, District 7, 17 yrs. old**

I still can't believe it. I was chosen for the Hunger Games. Just like that. And now, I'm on a train, heading straight to the Capitol. I shake my head, which is beginning to hurt.

"You okay?"

I look to my left and see my partner, Odessa Leijon. If there was anything good about getting reaped, it was her. She was beautiful, smart, and kind to boot. She must have been just as shocked as me, but at least she was keeping her cool. I sigh.

"Yeah, thanks. Just…can't believe it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do know," she replies.

We sit in silence for a while before a perky lady dressed in bright colors appears. Our district escort.

"Hey guys! Food's ready!" she calls in that annoying accent.

I growl. Somehow, I'm not in the mood for eating.

"C'mon," Odessa says, getting up. "We need our energy, remember?"

"Fine," I mutter, following Odessa into the next room. There, a huge feast is laid out on a table. We all sit down before digging in. The food tastes great. My family's never starved, but we weren't exactly living the good life either. The fact that the Capitol gets food like this everyday makes me…pissed.

"How's the food?" the escort says.

I just glare at her. What does she want us to say, that the Capitol's food is the best ever? While that's probably true, I'm not giving her the satisfaction. If there's anything I hate, it's the Capitol, and their district-hating inhabitants.

Odessa, on the other hand, is ready to oblige.

"It's great!" she gushes.

"Thank you, dear," the escort says. "You know, this food's quite normal here."

"Really?" Odessa says. She's got good intentions, but she's a little…oblivious. Doesn't she understand that it's the capitol's fault we're all gonna die in a few days?

I shake my head and get up. I can't listen to this anymore. I stalk over to my room where I wait. In a few minutes, we arrive at the Capitol. At our deathbed.

**Edge Captor, District 10, 16 yrs. old**

We're whisked off the train in a flash. We're greeted by a mass of reporters and interviewers. Once we make our way through those, we're pushed inside a car that takes us to the waiting building. Here we're dropped off.

"So, now what?" I ask my partner.

"Beats me," she answers. Yenna doesn't show much emotion, which makes her a bit difficult to remember.

"You're to go straight through those doors, then up to the dining room, where you will have dinner. Afterwards, you can sleep, or wait in the lounge if you wish," says our district escort, before driving off to who knows where.

"Well, let's get moving," I say as Yenna and I make our way to the dining room.

When we get there, I realize we're the last tributes to arrive.

We're seated beside the tributes of District 9 and District 11. I briefly wonder why they're making us eat when we just ate at the train a few moments ago, but my concentration is soon shifted to the tall man who just stood up. He had slightly graying hair and wore a bright red suit.

"Friends," the man began. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the Hunger games! I am Head Gamemaker Rupert Rider, and I am very pleased to have you all here."

"We're not here because we want to be!" shouted the boy from District 8. All eyes snapped to him, then back to the Head Gamemaker. We all expected him to get mad, but instead, he just grinned.

"Such fire will make these games quite…interesting, no?" he said. The boy from District 8, lance, I think was his name, just glared back.

"Anyway, let us feast!" the Head Gamemaker said.

It didn't take long for me to realize that no one really had any appetite. Realizing you're going to die in a few days will do that to you. After a few moments, the room began emptying out. Yenna left pretty early. I was one of the last to leave.

I had the choice of either sleeping, or hanging out in the lounge. While Yenna slinked off to her room, I stayed around for a bit longer.

It was eerily quiet in the lounge. While there were plenty of tributes around, not many were speaking. In fact, the only ones speaking were the pair from District 7, the career pack, and two other tributes. I quickly identified them as the girl from District 5, and the boy from District 9. I sighed. I knew the best way to survive these games was to form an alliance. So, I approached the two.

**Selya Rivera, District 5, 14 yrs. old**

"I don't know. He went off to his bed as soon as possible," Eyden replies.

"Hmm, that's a shame. He would've made a good ally," I say.

Everyone knows the best way to survive is to form an alliance, so I approached the boy from District 9, Eyden. My partner, Christopher, already made it clear he wanted nothing to do with an alliance, so I went to Eyden. He agreed almost at once. He was my age, and was way more fit than me, but it was obvious he was just as scared. His partner was no good, according to him. I mentioned the boy from District 8, the one who spoke out, but he was nowhere to be found either.

"Well, it won't do much if we're only two," I say to him. It's pretty obvious I'm the brains in this alliance.

"Yeah, I know," he replies.

Suddenly, we're approached by someone else. It's the boy from District 10, Edge.

"Are you guys talking about an alliance?" he asks quite bluntly.

I'm still contemplating whether to put him in. He's older, so more of a threat physically, but I'm not sure if we should trust him. However, my partner's much more trusting.

"Yeah!" Eyden says. "You want in?"

"Sure," he shrugs. "It's good to have someone watch your back."

I glare at Eyden, but he just shrugs.

"Fine," I mutter. "You're in. But let's just make things clear: I call the shots, okay?"

Edge just looks at me. "Whatever," he mutters before walking away.

"That went good, huh?" Eyden says. I just glare at him.

"I'm going to sleep. Maybe you should catch some too," I mutter before walking off to my room. On the way, I bump into my partner, Christopher.

"Make any allies?" he says in his annoying high-pitched voice.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes, I have," I snap back. He just chuckles before slipping into his room.

I enter my room and drop on my bed. It's been a long, tiring day, and I'm overdue for some rest. And I'm gonna need all the rest I can get.


	3. Interviews

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, and the last before the games begin! Please review!

Chapter 2: Interviews

**Alyssa Rainheart, District 1, 17 yrs. old **

The following morning, I meet up with the rest of the careers. We formed an alliance over the past night. As I sit down to eat breakfast, two of them are already there.

"Good morning, Alyssa," Sophia says curtly. She's only 14 yrs. old, making her the youngest in our group, but we don't doubt she's the smartest.

I just nod at her. I was never the talking kind. I prefer to observe.

"Hey, Alyssa," Reed says.

I nod to him too. Reed is the one who pulls us all together. You could say he was our leader. Between Sophia and her snarky remarks, Zell and his idiotic comments, and Elena and her annoying…everything, Reed sort of controls us.

In a few moments, Zell and Elena sit down as well.

"So, interviews are, like, later, right?" Elena says in her annoying pitchy voice.

"Yes, Elena." Sophia says, taking a sip from her mug.

"So, like, what are we gonna do?"

"Uh…get interviewed?" Zell says.

"Obviously," Sophia remarks. "I think she's wondering what we're going to say."

"Yeah!" Elena replies.

"Look," Reed says. "We're gonna get some interview practice with our escorts soon. Then, we'll get dressed up. Then, the interviews itself."

"Okay! Like, thanks Reed!" Elena calls.

I groan. Elena's been getting on my nerves ever since last night. But she's not the problem here. The problem's my partner.

Lukas Highwind. He volunteered like the rest of us, but showed no interest in joining the alliance. In fact, he scoffed at us. We talked about it last night, and we all agreed something was up.

Suddenly, a voice called.

"Alyssa Rainheart! Please report to the Interview Room for practice with your escort! Thank you!"

"Looks like you're up," Reed says.

"Yeah. I'm off," I stand up and leave.

**Odessa Leijon, District 7, 16 yrs. old**

"Hey, Gray! What's up?" I say after seeing my partner.

"Not much," he groans as he sits down with me.

Gray's a good person, but I think he gets too serious sometimes. Scratch that, I think he's too serious all of the time.

"I can't believe the games are already tomorrow, and you're making small talk," he mutters.

"Well, why not? Might as well enjoy your last few days, right?"

Gray just shakes his head. I don't think he understands the concept of being optimistic. He's always talking about how he hates the Capitol, and how we're all going to die. He really needs to smile sometimes!

Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Odessa Leijon! Please report to the Interview Room for practice with your escort! Thank you!"

"Oops, looks like I'm up! See ya!" I say, getting up.

"Good luck!" Gray calls.

I make my way to the door marked 'Interview Room' and enter. Inside is my escort. She explains that since the interviews will be broadcast live, we can't afford any mistakes, and so we get to work.

The next few minutes are filled with being taught to sit up straight, look at the camera, and how to answer every question. Before long, I'm excused and Gray is called in.

I make my way to the lounge with nothing to do. I see the girl from District 5 and the boys from District 9 and 10 in a hushed argument. I see the careers eating silently, and the pair from District 6, still sobbing in each other's arms. Then, I notice the boy from District 1.

For some reason, he's not with the careers. He's just standing alone in one corner. Suddenly, he looks at me, and we make eye contact. It sends chills down my spine.

Soon, we're called to work with our stylists in preparation for the interview. I meet mine, and soon, there's a whole team of people working on me. Some are on my hair, others, my dress. To be honest, it's always been my dream to get made up like this. And now, it's finally happening! Of course, I'm still getting sent to the Hunger Games tomorrow, but I shake the thought from my head. Right now is about me looking beautiful. And I'm pleased to say that I do.

**Lance Asher, District 8, 17 yrs. old**

I look at this disgusting outfit I'm wearing. It's a colorful robe made of different kinds of cloth in sort of patches all over. I growl. It's gaudy and disgusting. Uncomfortable too. I look at my partner, Lyra. She's got the exact same outfit on, but at least she looks good in it. I take one last look at my outfit and snort in disgust.

It's the interviews, and first up is the boy from District 1. He doesn't say much, but what he does talk about is killing everyone in the arena, and enjoying it. I shudder. The guy's absolutely nuts.

The rest of the competitors go by in a flash. The boy from District 4 acts cool and confident. The boy from District 5 sounds like he's got something planned. The pair from District 6 play up their romance and send half the audience in tears. I snort. Guess I was never one for romance.

Before I know it, I'm called up on stage by Selv Lunaris, the official voice of the Hunger Games. He tells me to take a seat beside him before bombarding me with questions.

"So, Lance, who do you think is your biggest competition in these games?" he asks me.

I think for a second. I wasn't exactly paying attention during practice. So I just answer truthfully.

"No one. I'm gonna win this, end of story."

"Ooohhh! You sound confident!" Selv replies. "What's your plan?"

Again, I answer honestly.

"I don't have one. I'm just gonna win this. I know it."

"All right, got any messages for your family back home?"

I turn to the camera.

"Hey mom, dad, Axel, whats up? Just wanna tell you guys that I'll be seeing you soon, so don't worry, okay?"

"One last question, Lance," Selv says. "Would you be willing to kill your own partner?"

I don't even think about it.

"If I have to, yeah."

Suddenly, a sound rings.

"Looks like your time is up! Nice talking, Lance! Next up, Lyra Riles of District 8!"

I walk off the stage with a grin on my face. Did I sound too cocky? Too smug? Nah. If anything, I just scared all the other tributes, so no harm done there.

Suddenly, I bump into someone.

"Watch it!" I say.

Lukas just grins at me before walking away, chuckling under his breath.

"Scared?" I hear another voice. I turn to see Reed, the guy from District 4, with a smug look on his face.

"You wish," I growl before walking off.

"See you in the arena!" he calls.


	4. The Games Begin

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Please review!

Chapter 3: The Games Begin

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

I glance around the arena. It's a huge forest. I don't see anything special, no traps, and no abnormalities. In fact, the only abnormal thing is the giant Cornucopia, glinting in the sun, weapons and supplies strewn around it.

Suddenly, the gong rings.

I dash towards the giant golden horn, as was our strategy. I pick up a sword and look around. The entire area is already in a frenzy. I spot Zell dueling with the boy from District 6 not too far away.

I begin to make my way towards them when a young boy blocks my path. It's the kid from District 3, wielding nothing but a small dagger. Does this kid really think he can take me on? I scoff.

He tries to charge at me but I parry his blow with a flick of my arm. Then, I go on the offensive. I aim a strike on his head which he barely manages to block. Then, I spin and aim for his side. He doesn't expect it and barely brings up his blade in time. The knife is knocked from his hand.

The boy looks at me with a sad look in his eyes. He must be 13, 14 at most. Still, I know what I have to do. I swing at his neck, decapitating him.

I look up. What was a messy clearing filled with scrambling teenagers was now a calm square of land. I meet up with my allies.

"That was tough, but we got this place secured," I say to Zell, who's the first one I see. "Did you take care of the boy from District 6?"

"Uh, yeah," he says.

"Good. Ah, Sophia, there you are. Not injured, I hope?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she replies curtly.

I see Alyssa walk over to us, a bloody knife in her hands.

"The girl from 6 is gone," she says.

"And I took care of the boy from District 3," I say. "I'm counting seven bodies, so that means…"

"Wait a second," Sophia interjects. "Where is Elena?"

"I'm over here!" Elena calls from a few meters away.

As we all approach her, it's clear she's injured. Her shoulder is bleeding heavily, and it looks she's got a bruise on her chest as well. Her leg isn't looking to well either…

"Go get some first aid supplies," I say to Alyssa, who goes searching at once. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"It was Lukas," Elena says, her voice quivering with pain. "I was watching him. He was, like, unreal. He killed the pair from District 12, then the girl from District 9. Then, he went for me."

"Well, where is he?" I ask.

"I dunno. When he saw he was the only non-career here, he turned and bolted."

"Damn," I mutter. I knew this guy was gonna be a problem, but 3 kills already? And injuring Elena to boot.

"Here, hand them over," Sophia says to Alyssa, who gives her the first aid kit. Sophia begins working at once, trying to bandage up all of Elena's injuries. Still, by the end, she's not looking good.

"Can you manage?" I say to her.

"Like, barely," she replies. "I think I'll rest for a while."

I shake my head. If Lukas killed three, and me, Zell, and Alyssa killed one each, why are there seven dead?

**Solis Lamont, District 3, 12 yrs. old**

I begin slowing down after a few minutes. I know I should probably getting more space in between me and the Cornucopia, but I'm tired. And scared. Can you blame me? I'm 12 years old, and I'm in an arena with 23 other dangerous teenagers. I have a right to be scared.

The entire arena is a huge forest with streams crossed around. Well, at least water's not a problem. Still, the huge trees make it difficult to see. Well, the vegetation's providing good cover, so that balances it out.

I sit down beside a stream and begin drinking from it. It feels good. But now I'm hungry. And scared. Did I mention that?

I didn't get anything from the Cornucopia, which means I have to rely on my knowledge of plants. I approach a bush filled with bright red berries. These don't look very familiar, but my stomach tells me that it doesn't care. I pick one and bring it near my mouth…

"Don't eat that!"

I shriek before whipping around, dropping the berry in the process.

"Ssshhhh!" the young girl says. "Someone'll hear us!"

I identify her as the girl from District 11. She looks just about as old as me, but half as scared.

"C'mon, I'll show you some edible stuff," she says. "I'm Eve, by the way."

"Ummm," my voice is shaking. "Solis."

"Pleased to meet you, Solis," Eve says. "Now let's go!"

I'm still not convinced. Or rather, I'm still in shock.

"Look, I won't hurt you, okay? Now let's go!"

I shake off my fears. Surely, someone my age wouldn't hurt me, right? Right. Composing myself, I follow her through the undergrowth.

**Dolph Jewklin, District 11, 18 yrs. old**

I crash through the various bushes and shrubs blocking my path. I don't even care if I make a sound. I look at the bloody knife in my hands. I just took someone's life.

I think about the girl from District 10. The one I murdered. Does her family hate me? If they do, I deserve it. I never thought I would be driven to becoming a murderer. But yet, here we are.

I stop by a stream and take a nice long drink. It's refreshing. But what washes away my thirst does nothing for my sins.

How could I take the life of an innocent? I had to. That's what I tell myself. She would've killed me if I held back. Besides, for my survival, a lot more than one girl will have to die. Still, I can't help but feel…guilty.

I sit down and eat a meal of nuts and berries. Coming from District 11, I know all about plants. I sigh, remembering the days in District 11. Life was simple back then. Difficult, but simple. I can't ever go back to that now. Even if I do survive, it will be at what cost? The life of 23 others? Can I bear the burden of their souls?

Before long, it's night, and the Capitol's anthem plays around the arena. In the sky, seven faces shine bright. I see the boy from District 3, the pair from District 6, the girls from District 9 and 10, and the pair from District 12.

I shake my head. I can't let the fact that I've murdered someone distract me. I had to do it. I just have to keep telling myself that. I had to. Besides, I need to focus on the games. I'll have to do more killing than that if I want to win. If I die, then that girl's death will be in vain. I can't let that happen. I have to get out of here.

If that means the death of 23 others, then so be it. I'll grudgingly bear that cross if it comes. When it comes.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 3:

-Solis Lamont

District 4:  
-Reed Pyrope

-Elena Strife

District 5:

-Christopher Redwind

-Selya Rivera

District 6:

none

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 9:

-Eyden Guile

District 10:

-Edge Captor

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin

-Eve Erohl

District 12:

none


	5. Allies

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming!

Chapter 4: Allies

**Eyden Guile, District 9, 14 yrs. old**

Jenna's death was a tough pill to follow. Still, I had to get through it. She would've died anyways, at least, if I'm gonna win this thing. But if I'm gonna do that, I'll have to deal with my two partners.

"C'mon, let's go!" Selya calls.

"Wait," Edge says. "Let's take a drink first."

"No, let's keep moving. We can rest later."

Edge growls, but doesn't say anything. We keep trekking through the forest.

Those two are always arguing. I suppose I should act as some sort of mediator, but I don't think either would listen. No, they're much too stubborn for that.

"Wait a second," Selya suddenly says. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Nope." I say.

"Didn't hear a thing," Edge says. "Maybe you're imagining things."

"I didn't imagine anything," Selya snaps. ""I think it was some sort of…bird?"

"Oh wow, a bird," Edge remarks. "We all know how dangerous one of those are."

Selya glares at him.

"If you've got nothing good to say, maybe you should just shut your trap!"

"Maybe I would be a bit more quiet if you stopped being so bossy!"

"Bossy? If I'm so bossy, why the hell did you tag along in the first place?"

"Well, I obviously didn't think you'd be such a pain in the neck, but clearly, I was wrong!"

"Uh, guys…" I say.

"What is it, Eyden? A pretty butterfly? Or maybe another one of your brilliant ideas? I'm sure whatever it is, we'll all be thrilled to hear it!" Selya shoots back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I just point behind her. She turns to see a large metal bird, perched on a tree, its red eyes softly glowing. Then, it attacks.

"Watch out!" Edge shouts, pulling her away just in time.

The bird misses Selya and slams right into a tree. I quickly unsheathe my knife and let it fly, impaling the bird. It dies with a strange metallic buzz.

"See? I told you there was something!" Selya shouts.

"I just saved you! Can't you show some gratitude?" Edge counters.

"I didn't need your help! I was-"

"Guys!" I interrupt, retrieving my knife. "Someone probably heard that thing. Or if not that weird robot, then you two bickering. Let's move!"

I lead the way through the thick vegetation, ignoring my partner's complaints.

**Lyra Riles, District 8, 15 yrs. old**

I make my way through the forest, careful not to make a sound. My eyes scan the forest floor, looking for something, anything, edible. Finally, I find it. Some berries growing on a nearby bush. I carefully make my way to them, quiet as a mouse. I know these berries. They're blueberries. I pick them, cringing at the soft pop made when they're detached.

When I'm finished, I make my way back to my makeshift camp. Yesterday, I was lucky enough to survive the bloodbath, even picking up a couple of backpacks, and a knife. Inside the precious backpacks were a sleeping bag, some wire, and food. Of course, I'll have to make these provisions last. How long? I'm not sure. As long as it takes to outlast everyone.

As I sit down to eat some of the sweet berries, I ponder on the nature of these games, and the incredibly bad luck I had to get chosen. I shake my head. I'm not strong, like my partner. I don't think I'm even willing to take a life. That's why I've decided to just wait it out. If I'm lucky, and quiet enough, I just might make it.

Suddenly, I hear something. Or rather, someone. I quietly leave all my stuff and, taking only my knife, I go to investigate.

It's the pair from District 7! They're talking about something, probably not important. Whatever it is, they don't see me. How ignorant of them. I quietly sneak up behind them, making sure not to make a noise. I'm almost there, when…

A branch breaks underfoot.

The boy, Gray, whips around and draws his own knife. He begins swiping at me. I do my best to block all his strikes, but I was never good at combat. He disarms me, and soon cornersme to a tree.

"You're the girl from District 8. Lyra? Yeah, that's it, I'm sure," he says, his blade up against my throat. "Any last words?"

I close my eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"Gray, don't do it!" the girl cries out. Odetta? No, that can't be right. Her name's Odessa.

"Dammit, Odessa, she tried to kill us! You can't show mercy in these games!"

"Gray," Odessa says. "Why don't we take her as an ally then? It's always good to have more people watching your back, right?"

Gray stares me in the eye, clearly not as trusting as his partner. Still, he can't bring himself to go against her. He grudgingly lowers his blade.

"Don't try anything funny," he growls.

"Yeah…of course!" I manage to stutter out. "C'mon, I'll show you guys my supplies."

**Christopher Redwind, District 5, 15 yrs. old**

I snicker as I come across a small camp. Who would be stupid enough to leave all they're supplies right here in the open? People these days. I pick up some berries. Whosever camp this is was kind enough to just leave them strewn across their sleeping bag. Blueberries too! My favorite.

I lick my lips as I notice the ruckus in the background. Something about mercy? Eh, I couldn't care less. I begin rummaging through the backpacks, wondering what sort of goodies I can find.

Hmm, some bread, crackers, water, wire. Not exactly the jackpot, but I'll take it. The sleeping bag? Nah. Too heavy, and it'll probably make a lot of noise around this place. No, best not overdo it. The food will do fine.

Huh? Sounds like the owners are returning. They won't be too happy when they discover someone's been through they're stuff. I turn around and make a hasty retreat.

I grin as I take a bite off the crunchy bread. I can't believe someone actually thought the best way through these games was to make allies. I scoff. Yeah right. What was she thinking? Friends will bring you down. That idiot from District 10 will make sure to make her remember that.

No, the best way through these games is to play it smart. And that's exactly what I plan on doing.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 3:

-Solis Lamont

District 4:  
-Reed Pyrope

-Elena Strife

District 5:

-Christopher Redwind

-Selya Rivera

District 6:

none

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 9:

-Eyden Guile

District 10:

-Edge Captor

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin

-Eve Erohl

District 12:

none

Author's Note: So yeah, sorry if Christopher seemed too much like Foxface. Please review!


	6. No Mercy

Author's Note: The next chapter is here! All reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 5: No Mercy

**Gray Norton, District 7, 17 yrs. old**

What the hell was I thinking? She tried to kill us! And I let her talk me out of it, too. Damn it. My head's already beginning to hurt.

Now that I think, about it, maybe partnering with Odessa wasn't the best choice. I mean, she's a great person and all, but she's terrible at these games. I don't think she fully understands the concept. We have to _kill_ to survive here. And she stopped me! Argh. This isn't going well at all,

"We're almost there! C'mon!" Lyra calls.

Of course, Odessa's only half the problem. There's that girl. She tried to kill us! And almost succeeded. How the hell am I supposed to trust her when she almost sunk a knife into my back? I don't, that's how. My mind immediately begins thinking up ways on how to get rid of her, but unfortunately, a rather painful headache is impairing my line of thought.

"Gray, you okay?" it's Odessa. "I know you think letting her in was a bad idea, but I trust her. I don't know why, call it a gut feeling."

I growl. We're putting our lives on the line because of a gut feeling?

"Whatever," I say. "Let's focus on getting our stomachs filled first."

"Thanks, Gray," Odessa smiles at me. Damn. She's gotta stop doing that. It's screwing up with my way of thinking.

"Alright, guys, we're here!" Lyra calls.

"Shhh! There are murderous teenagers around here!" I whisper.

"Oops! Sorry!" She says.

I shake my head as I survey the camp. It's not much. It's a sleeping bag in the middle of a clearing.

"Where's all the food?" I ask.

"It's right in-ahhh!" Lyra shrieks.

"Shhh! Quiet, remember?" I remind her.

"Sorry!" she apologizes. "But all my food! It's gone!"

"What?" Odessa and I say in unison.

"I had some bread, crackers, even some berries, but they're not here anymore!"

"Lyra," I say. "Food doesn't just get up and walk away."

"I know," she says, pouting. "I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay, Lyra!" Odessa says. "We can look for food, elsewhere, right, Gray? Gray?"

"It only means one thing," I say, completely ignoring Odessa. For once. "Someone's been here."

"Well, what do we do now?" Lyra asks.

"We get moving."

**Lance Asher, District 8, 17 yrs. old**

I wander the forests, looking for something to do. You would think someone in my position would be frightened. Terrified, even. But instead, I'm just bored out of my mind. There's nothing to keep me entertained around here, so I just keep moving.

All the bushes blocking my way annoy me though. Using the sharp, steel sword in my hand, I cut myself a path. Going where? I have no idea. Anywhere is better than here. So, I keep moving.

Between all the branches that break underfoot, and all the vegetation getting cut up, I'm making a lot of noise. In fact, I'm surprised no one's come running yet. I'm not scared though. I can take them. I can take anyone who gets in my way.

I know I sound like some mindless killing machine. Trust me, I'm not. In fact, I'd like to think I was a good person outside of these games. But the fact is, I _am_ in these games, and there's nothing I can do to stop that. So I do the only sensible thing. I try to win.

Yeah, killing's wrong. I know that. But it's something I have to do. Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't go around looking for fights. But in this one, I need to. Killing is vital to my survival. And I'm willing to do anything to survive. To win.

I growl. Despite all the noise I'm making, I've attracted nothing but hunger. I sit down by a tree, ready to snack on some nuts I've collected along the way, when suddenly I hear a noise. I stand up, sword at the ready. Looks like my stomach will have to wait.

Something's heading my way. Something fast. Another tribute? No. So it must be a mutt.

As if on cue, a large wolf-like creature comes barreling out of the trees and straight at me. I just barely roll out of the way. I try to get my bearings straight. It's no good fighting in this crowded area, what with all the trees and all. I make my way to a fairly large clearing, right before the wolf-mutt attacks again.

This time, I'm ready. I sidestep and strike at its side, creating a deep cut. The wolf howls in pain, but doesn't fall. In fact, it just looks angrier. It charges at me before I have time to react. It catches me on my shoulder, sending my sword flying out of my hand.

Now I don't have a weapon, and my shoulder's bleeding pretty badly. I don't lose my calm, though. Instead, I keep my eyes on the wolf. It charges again, but this time I'm prepared. I roll out of the way and head straight for the sword, the wolf now chasing me.

I get there just in time. I grab the sword, and in one swift motion, I turn and stab the wolf, right in between the eyes. It falls to the floor, dead before it hits it.

I should be in pain right now, but I'm too pissed off at myself. How could I get so careless? I shake my head. It can't happen again. Using a strip of my shirt, I bandage my shoulder to the best of my abilities before heading back. Now, about those nuts…

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

"See anything?" I ask Alyssa. She just shakes her head.

"What about you?" I turn to Sophia.

"I do not see nor hear anything," she tells me.

"Hmph," I say. "Let's keep moving then."

The three of us are wandering the arena, looking for other tributes. In a sense, we're hunting. Elena's still too injured to be of any use, and Zell's watching the Cornucopia, so for now, it's just the three of us.

We continue making our way across the forest floor, careful not to make too much noise. Don't want the tributes running away now, do we? I'm armed with a sword and some throwing knives, Sophia's got a knife, and Alyssa has a bow.

We come across a stream, but none of us are thirsty, nor hungry. Having all the food and supplies at the Cornucopia to yourself makes life much easier. Instead, Sophia pulls out some wire.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Making a snare," she replies, bending down and getting to work. "These are usually for catching rabbits or squirrels, but I'm making this one a little bigger."

I watch as she expertly maneuvers the wire to make a trap. A lethal trap.

"You know anything about snares?" I ask Alyssa.

She just stares at me. She was never really one for small talk. Then again, maybe the Hunger Games arena is just a bad place to have idle chit-chat.

"All done?" I ask.

"Almost," Sophia says, making some last adjustments. "There."

I survey the clever trap. It's nothing more than a small circle on the ground made out of wire. Practically invisible to anyone not paying attention. But I knew that anyone who steps inside the snare would be gone in a few seconds.

"All right, nice work," I say.

"Someone's there," Alyssa suddenly says.

We all creep up as quietly as possible. It's the two small girls, the one from District 3 and the one from District 11. They're just huddled by a tree, eating some plants.

I look at Alyssa who already has her bow readied. I grab one of my throwing knives and prepare myself.

"Take the one on the right. On three. One…two…three!"

My knife and Alyssa's arrow both fly with pinpoint accuracy. The poor girls never stood a chance. However, as we approach we see one of them is still alive. Barely.

It's the girl from District 11. My knife is buried in her stomach, but I can still see the faint rising and falling of her chest. I close my eyes. Really, what we're doing is inhumane. But it has to be done. No mercy can be shown.

A swift swipe of my sword ends her life.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 3:

none

District 4:  
-Reed Pyrope

-Elena Strife

District 5:

-Christopher Redwind

-Selya Rivera

District 6:

none

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 9:

-Eyden Guile

District 10:

-Edge Captor

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin

District 12:

none


	7. Captured

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Please review!

Chapter 6: Captured

**Edge Captor, District 10, 16 yrs. old**

Man, Selya's really getting on my nerves. I'm beginning to regret joining this alliance. Still, it's got its benefits. Eyden saved our butts when that robot bird attacked, and Selya, no matter how annoying, knows her plants.

"Let's stop for a while," I call.

"We have to keep moving. I don't doubt someone heard that metal bird."

I sigh. It's strange. I'm older than Eyden and Selya, but I tire more easily. I shake my head. I'll need to work up my stamina if I want to survive.

After a few moments, we come across a stream where we stop to rest. We eat a small meal and soon get on our way.

"Well, at least you two have stopped arguing," Eyden calls. "We're making good progress."

It's true. Ever since the incident with the robot bird, Selya and I have stopped getting on each other's nerves.

"Now if we could just-aaahhh!"

"What happened?" I ask as Selya and I rush over to check.

We run to find Eyden hanging upside down, his right leg suspended by a thick metal wire.

"Guys! Help me down! Quick!" Eyden calls.

"How?" Selya asks frantically.

"The knife! It must be on the floor somewhere!" Eyden responds.

I drop on my knees. The knife! It's got to be around here somewhere!

We hear a group of footsteps as someone makes their way down to us. No, not just one person. A group of people.

"The careers!" Eyden yells, now on the edge of panic.

My search becomes more frenzied. I can already hear the voices of the careers getting closer…there! I grab the knife and begin sawing off the wire.

"Hurry up!" Selya pushes me on. But it's tough. The wire's made of tough steel, and my hands are shaking.

"It's too late," Eyden says, looking me in the eyes. "Go! Save yourselves!"

"But-" Selya's cut off.

"No buts! They're almost here!"

I look at Selya in the eyes. The idea of leaving someone here to die is almost unbearable. But we don't have much of a choice. I can already hear the voices of the careers as they rush over to see who's taken their bait.

"Go!"

I turn around and run as fast as I can, Selya right on my heels. Suddenly, all my fatigue is gone. Now, only fear. Fear for myself, fear for Eyden.

"Save yourselves!"

**Sophia Steed, District 2, 14 yrs. old**

"It's a pity, really," Reed comments.

I snort. A pity? They were an obstacle that needed to be removed. And now, they're gone.

"They were nothing more than barriers, blocking our path to victory,"

"Really, Sophia, you need to grow a heart," Reed chuckles.

"You won't survive these games with a heart," I remark.

Reed just shakes his head. "Let's get back. Zell and Elena must be waiting."

We begin making our way back to the Cornucopia. I'm only 14. I'm one of the smallest tributes here. I have difficulty doing anything physically taxing, and I have little to no combat skills. And yet, I find myself in the strongest alliance here.

What is it? Most people would answer that it's my intellect. My tactical brilliance. My knowledge in the field of plants and medicine. Even my amazing strategy, some would go as far as to say.

I disagree with those people. I say that I'm with the careers because of my cold, calculating nature. I say that I'm with the careers because I can kill a child without hesitation. Without a second thought. Few are blessed with such merciless character.

I suddenly hear something. A loud yelp. It came from the direction of my snare. I grin. Such fools. Then again, you didn't have to be a fool to fall for that ingenious trap, if I do say so myself.

"I trust you guys heard that?" Reed asks.

"Yes," I answer. Alyssa just nods. What's with that girl, is she mute?

"Then let's go,"

We make our way through the forest, back to where I set the snare. It's not a long distance, but like I said, I'm not exactly athletic. By the time I reach the snare, Reed and Alyssa have already been waiting.

"Two of them got away," Reed remarks.

"Shall I catch them?" Alyssa asks. Well, maybe she's not mute.

"Never mind," Reed says. "Let's deal with him first."

The boy from District 9 just glares at us. I grin.

"Let me finish him."

Reed and Alyssa look at me with surprise, but say nothing. They stand back as I draw my knife and kneel down, so I'm face to face with my victim. Except his face is upside down.

I look into his eyes.

"Any last words?" I ask.

"You won't-"

He never finishes his sentence. I slit his throat with one strike, his blood spilling on the floor. I stand up.

"Well, let's get moving."

**Lukas Highwind, District 1, 18 yrs. old**

Where is everybody? Are they hiding? Spineless cowards. The whole reason I joined these games was so I could spill some blood. It's useless if everyone just _hides_. I growl. Where are they?

I cut myself a path with the long spear I retrieved from the Cornucopia. Right now, I'm just desperate to find something, anything, to fight. To kill.

As I walk across the forest, I remember my father back in District 1. I think about all the times I was beaten. All the times I was laughed at, ridiculed for that alcoholic swine. All the times he'd come back home drunk as a pig. These aren't pleasant memories. In fact, they just piss me off.

Where is everybody? Damn, this place is huge. Why couldn't they make a small arena for once? There would be more confrontations, more encounters, more murders. Isn't that what the fools back in the Capitol want? Well, I'd be more than happy to oblige. If only someone would show their face. Hell, even one of the mutts would suffice.

I think about that day when my father brought up my mother. My mother was sweet, kind and innocent. At least, I think so. I wouldn't know since she died giving birth to me. That lazy coward. He always blamed me for it.

I come across a clearing, hoping to find someone on the opposite side, someone to lay waste to. No such luck. I growl. Where the hell is everybody? Any more of this, and I'll go crazy soon. I continue wandering the arena.

I need something to kill.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 4:  
-Reed Pyrope

-Elena Strife

District 5:

-Christopher Redwind

-Selya Rivera

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 10:

-Edge Captor

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	8. Days Gone By

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! It's a bit shorter than usual, though. Please, please, _please_ review!

Chapter 7: Days Gone By

**Selya Rivera, District 5, 14 yrs. old**

I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. But most of all, I'm scared out of my wits. Why? I just witnessed one of my partners get flung up in the air, suspended by a metal wire. And worse, I left him there. I abandoned him.

But I can't let that get in my head. Right now, I need to focus on getting as far from here as I can. If I don't, Eyden's sacrifice will have been in vain. I wasn't really all that friendly to the guy, but the truth is, he was my closest friend in these games. And now he's gone.

"Let's stop," I manage to say. For once, it's me asking for a break.

"You know we can't, Selya," Edge says. "This is life and death here."

I know it's life and death. Of course I know that. I just abandoned a guy to die a cold painful death in order to save myself! I grumble, but I don't stop running. In fact, I put on even more speed, and now I'm on pace with Edge.

Edge. I really wish he'd stop acting like he was smarter than me. In fact, I wish he'd stop talking all together. But right now, I'm too tired to even let out some snarky remark. I just focus on running. And trying to stay quite at the same time. And running some more.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should try getting along with Edge. I don't know why we argue, I always just thought of him as a generally arrogant guy. But now that he's my only companion, I guess I could try…

Edge halts abruptly. I stop as well.

"Let's take a rest," he decides.

"Wait a second," I say. "I wanted to rest just a few moments ago, and you went all 'life and death' on me! And now, you wanna rest?"

Hmmm. Maybe I can still let off a few snarky remarks. Oh well, I guess there goes trying to get along.

"Look, Selya," Edge says. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty exhausted. Physically and emotionally. I just left my friend to die because I couldn't find a freakin' knife. Feel free to run, but I'm resting right here."

I glare at him. Somehow, no matter how arrogant his logic, it's still right. I sigh and sit down. The next few days will be even harder. If I even have a few more days.

**Dolph Jewklin, District 11, 18 yrs. old**

I let the quite forest sounds soothe me. It's been a pretty uneventful day, and I'm actually grateful for it. After yesterday's encounter, I'm not too sure I'm emotionally or psychologically prepared to face another tribute.

I close my eyes, just listening to the chirping of the birds, to the rustling of the leaves. In my mind, I am no longer in the arena. In my mind, I am away in District 11, resting after a hard day's work. I feel the sweat on my brow and the heat on my back, but to me, it's all part of the daily routine.

I snap my eyes back open. How did I get here? How did I go from a regular worker on the farms to a tribute in the Hunger Games? And not just any tribute. No, I'm one capable of murder.

I silently chuckle to myself. Of course I know the answer to that question. I was reaped. Chosen, out of thousands of other children. How could the Capitol do such a thing? Condemn 23 innocent children to their deaths? Yes, it's the Capitol doing the murders, not me. It's their fault. I was just trying to survive.

I shake my head. No matter how hard I try to convince myself, I still feel the guilt, etched deep into my soul. The price for taking the life of another.

No, I'm definitely not ready for another tribute.

I don't doubt I could beat any of them in a 1 on 1 battle. Unlike most of them, I'm a worker. I've worked all my life. I'm strong. Used to physical labor. I'm fast for my size, too. Not a bad thinker either. Really, I could win these games if I tried hard enough. There's only one aspect I'm missing.

The will to kill others. What happened yesterday just…happened. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is, if I meet another tribute, right here, right now, I don't think I would have the guts to finish the job.

**Alyssa Rainheart, District 1, 17 yrs. old**

The night sky is quiet. I smile. Moments of peace like this are rare, especially in the current situation.

Our camp is situated right beside the Cornucopia. All five of us are gathered there, right around a roaring fire. Usually, it wouldn't be smart to have a light on in the darkness. It's practically an invitation, asking people to come over. But it's nothing to worry about. There's not a single person in these games we can't take on. Not even Lukas.

I look up as the anthem blares in the sky. Three new faces. The girls from District 3 and 11, and the boy from District 9. All three died at our hand. What Reed said was right. What we're doing really isn't justifiable. Especially since we volunteered for this.

But, this was how I was raised. As a killer. I was taught to never miss a shot. Never make a noise. In a way, I was forged into the perfect killing machine. And, when the time was right, I was sent to this arena. To kill. To entertain. More than that, to win. And I have a perfectly good chance of doing so.

Most people are put off by my silence. But in a way, it's my strongest asset. My ability to listen, to observe, to figure out the weakness and how to exploit it. My silence is sharper than my knife. And my silence will be what wins me these games.

I quickly realize it's time. I turn to Zell's hulking body, sleeping in the moonlight. I gently nudge his shoulder.

"Your turn," I whisper.

He looks at me groggily before smiling.

"Hey," he says. "You spoke."

I just get comfortable under the moonlight and slowly drift to sleep.

I am woken up the next morning by Sophia. I get up.

"Rise and shine," she says. I just nod in return.

I wake up Reed as Sophia gets Zell up. Then I turn to Elena's body.

"Well," Reed says. "Shall we go hunting?"

"I think we should eat first. There should still be supplies around here…" Sophia says.

"Uh, I wanna go out today," Zell says. "I get bored too easily here."

Reed chuckles. "No worries, Zell, you'll get your chance. Alyssa?"

I look at him. He can tell something's wrong.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Elena," I answer. "She's dead."

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 4:  
-Reed Pyrope

District 5:

-Christopher Redwind

-Selya Rivera

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 10:

-Edge Captor

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	9. Trust

Author's Note: To anyone following this story, if there is anybody, please review! A writer lives for reviews! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: Trust

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

"What!" Sophia calls out. "Did I hear that right?"

"Elena's dead." Alyssa repeats.

I shake my head. What on earth is going on? All 4 of us crowd around Elena's now lifeless body. She's got a smile on her face, almost like she enjoyed the way she went out. It's kind of weird. I don't really understand it, and I try not to.

"Did she die in her sleep?" I ask.

"I…don't know," Zell stammers. He seems shocked. I don't blame him. This bit of news may have been too much for his tiny little brain.

"Probably," Sophia confirms. "She was definitely alive when we all went to sleep last night. There was a watch up all throughout the evening, so it's extremely unlikely we were attacked."

"You know what that means," I say grimly.

Alyssa and Sophia both nod. Zell, on the other hand, seems confused.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It was one of us," I say. "Someone here killed Elena."  
Zell's eyes grow huge as he finally realizes the implications of Elena's death.

"Who was it?" he says, slightly panicking. "Which one of you did it?"

"Zell!" I shout. "Relax. We've got to think of this in a calm and efficient manner."

My mind begins running, thinking of ways of how to pinpoint the culprit. The murderer. The traitor.

"Who was on watch last night?" I ask.

"We all were," Sophia remarks. "We took turns, remember? Any one of us could have done away with her without making a sound, then moving on like nothing happened. Frankly, it's a little bit creepy."

I shake my head. I have to focus. Be calm. If you lose your head, you lose everything.

"Look," I say, trying to regain order. "We'll get this all sorted out eventually. Let's just focus on keeping our strengths up, and taking out the other tributes, okay?"

"I agree," Sophia says. "We can't lose our minds, no matter what the implications are. We just have to focus, and move forward."

Alyssa nods in agreement, but Zell still seems reluctant. In the end, however, he concedes.

We eat a good breakfast, but a strange sorrow fills the air as we take our morning meal. I can't exactly tell what it is. Mourning for Elena? Possibly. Perhaps it's the fact that one of us here just betrayed us, and we're all too willing to let it go. Yeah, it's probably that.

I do my best to focus. Whatever happened with Elena will resolve itself eventually. We've got another day ahead of us. The third? Yeah, that's right. And there are only 13 of us left. These games are going by quicker than usual. I wonder why?

Actually, I do know why. Everyone of us here is all too willing to take the life of another, guilty or innocent, stranger or friend, ally or foe. All for survival.

**Edge Captor, District 10, 16 yrs. old**

I wake up early the following morning, the bright sun shining on my face. For a second, I imagine I'm back in District 10, waking up on my comfy, familiar bed. I just slept in again, and I know I'm running late for school. My mom's probably downstairs, cooking breakfast. Life was easy back then. Back when that next exam was your biggest worry. Back when you didn't have to worry about a knife in your back every few seconds. Back when you weren't in a deadly arena filled with deadly teenagers.

My mind snaps back in place. Here, sleeping too long could mean the difference between life and death. Ever so slowly, I get up and survey the surroundings. The forest looks exactly the same, with nothing but a fresh coat of dew to indicate a day's passed. I spot Selya, still sleeping a few feet away.

I make my way to her, careful not to make any noise. When she's sleeping, she looks so serene. Nothing like the snarky pain she is when she's awake. I sigh. How did I get here, arguing with my only ally every other minute? I shake my head. From now on, I'm gonna make an effort, to be friendly with Selya. It sure would help if we stop bickering so often. And any kind of help, I'm willing to take.

I bend down and gently nudge her on the shoulder. Her eyes snap open right away.

"It's just me," I reassure her.

"I know," she mutters as she gets up. "Can we get moving now?"

"Fine. I don't know where we're going, but fine."

"Anywhere. Staying in one place is bad. We've got to keep moving," she says. "We can always pick some nuts or something if you're hungry."

We begin going through the forest. It's weird. Sometimes, I feel like we're going in circles. Other times, it's like we're in a whole new section. The arena seemed really simple this year. But now, I'm wondering if there's more than meets the eye.

Just as I'm wondering that, Selya stops me. She puts a finger to her lips, telling me to keep quiet.

"There's someone there," she whispers, dropping to a crouch.

"Where?" I whisper back and crouch, following her lead.

"Right in that clearing there," she says, pointing her head to a clearing not too far from here. We ever so quietly make our way there. Turns out it's not one person. It's three. Maybe we should get out of here.

"Selya," I whisper. "I think we should go. They could be-" I'm cut off. By the sound of a large branch, breaking underfoot. Under _my_ foot.

Three faces turn right at me. At me and Selya. Uh oh.

**Gray Norton, District 7, 17 yrs. old**

"We have to keep moving," I say. "We're not gonna survive these games by _outlasting_ everyone."

"But Gray," Odessa says. "I don't know what we're gonna do if we run in to the other tributes."

"What do you mean?" I say. "We take them out. Or, if we're outnumbered, we run. That simple."

"I don't like the idea of killing others," Odessa murmurs.

"I know that," I say, trying to be gentle. "But it's something that can't be avoided. Lyra, what about you?"

"Huh?" Lyra says. I'm not surprised she wasn't paying attention. If there's one thing I've noticed about Lyra, it's that she's easily distracted.

"Would you be…" I'm not sure how to say it, so I just do. "Be willing to kill?"

"I…don't know, Gray," Lyra responds. "I know I came real close to taking you guys, but I'm not too sure I would've done it in the end."

I shake my head. I've got two allies, and neither is willing to do any dirty work. I sigh. At least I've got company. I can't imagine anybody doing this alone.

"Well, let's get moving," I declare.

I turn and begin to make my way across the clearing, Odessa and Lyra behind me. Suddenly, I hear something. Sounds like a branch. I immediately find the source. Two tributes, secretly spying on us.

The next few seconds seem to happen in slow motion. First, one of the tributes, a boy, throws a knife. I dodge, and it imbeds itself in a tree. Then, the two tributes turn and run as fast as they can.

I quickly retrieve the knife on the tree and chase them as fast as I can. I throw one of my knives at the slower one, the girl. It hits her shoulder. She falls down, not dead, but in a lot of pain.

The boy stops and turns. His mistake. I throw my second knife at him, hitting him on the shoulder as well. That one, I did on purpose. Now both of them are on the ground, unable to even get up.

"Gray!" Odessa calls.

"Watch, Odessa," I say. "This had to be done sooner or later. You need to watch, to realize that in these games, trust can never be given."

I pull out the knife from the girl's shoulder and slit her throat. The boy, from District 10 I think, almost roars. He tries to get up, to avenge his partner, but he can't. I walk up to him and place my knife against his throat.

"Gray! Don't!" Odessa says. Lyra just watches, unable to make a sound.

"It has to be done, Odessa," I say. "It has to be done."

And it's true. Letting him go would almost guarantee a knife in my back.

I stab him straight in the chest. But I don't look at his eyes. I couldn't. To see the sorrow reflected in them, it would be unbearable.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

District 5:

-Christopher Redwind

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	10. Fools

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Also, thanks again for all those who reviewed! Much appreciated.

Chapter 9: Fools

**Odessa Leijon, District 7, 16 yrs. old**

I watch in horror as Gray kills the boy. I almost can't believe it. But I can't look away. Gray gets up and wipes both knives. He walks by me, a sad look on his face. I wonder, does he even feel guilty?

"I didn't want to," Gray says, almost like he's reading my mind. "But I had to."

"Gray…" I trail off.

"It wasn't just for me," he says. "It was for you too, you know."

I don't even try to understand. It's too strange a concept for me, killing someone. I can't imagine how he could do it, and act so…casual.

"Let's keep moving," he says.

I follow him back into the clearing where Lyra waits.

"You guys done?" she asks.

"Yeah," Gray says. "Let's get some food first. I'm tired."

We all agree and spend the next few minutes gathering as many edible plants as we can. I don't know much about plants, but Lyra knows plenty. She teaches me the names of a lot of edible plants, and how they look like. Gray just sits alone in the clearing. I guess he does feel sorry for what he did. He's never been this quiet.

"So," Lyra starts. "Got any family members back in District 7?"

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me," she says. "Got any family back home?"

The sound of civil conversation. It's unfamiliar to my ears.

"How can you talk about stuff like that?" I ask her. "We're in the Hunger Games!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Lyra responds. "It's my way of escaping, I guess. I think that if we talk like nothing's happened, it'll seem like nothing _has_ happened."

"Nah," I smile.

"Huh?"

"I've never had any siblings," I explain. "I've been by myself all my life. Well, of course my parents were there. But, they didn't really seem like they cared."

"I don't get it," Lyra says.

"I mean, they've always showered me with gifts and stuff," I say. "But, I don't think they've ever made an effort to really get to know me, understand?"

"Actually, I don't think I do," Lyra says, smiling. "Living with 5 siblings will do that to you."

We spend the next few minutes talking about each other's families while collecting food. By the time we've returned to the clearing, we have a feast in our hands. Well, a feast by Hunger Games standards.

Gray's still there, still silent. I wonder how it's like, the feeling of just killing a person. I shake my head. I don't want that feeling. Call me a fool, but I can't imagine it.

**Zell Zantas, District 2, 18 yrs. old**

I don't really understand.

How did it happen? She couldn't have just died in her sleep. That doesn't make any sense. But then how did she die?

The others say it was one of us. One of the careers. But that doesn't make any sense either. Why would any of us kill our own ally?

I remember last night. I had the last watch of the evening, and we definitely weren't attacked or anything. And I know for a fact, I didn't do it. So, by then, she was already dead. I can't help but feel sad at her death. It's gonna be weird without her around anymore.

So it must have been one those three. Reed, Alyssa, or Sophia. But which one? I have no clue, and no way of finding out how. For now, we're just sorting the supplies around the cornucopia, but it feels weird, now that I know we're doing it in the presence of a traitor. No, not in the presence of. With a traitor.

Could it have been Reed? Possibly. He had the longest watch, so he had the biggest window of opportunity. But then again, it wouldn't have taken long to finish her off with a knife, or something like that.

Maybe it was Alyssa. She's always real quiet. Barely says a word around camp. But I notice her eyes. Always observing, darting in and around, looking for things. It's a bit unsettling, honestly.

Then, there's Sophia. She's the smallest out of all of us, but then again, they say never to judge a book by its cover. If she could wield a knife, then she could have done the job. Besides, she looks really clever. Always talking with big words, and stuff like that. Maybe this is one of her genius plans. I dunno. It's already making my brain hurt.

"Zell!" Reed calls my attention. "Pay attention!"

"Uh, sorry," I manage to mumble out. It seems like Reed's been telling me to do something, so I get up close and listen.

"I need to talk with you and Alyssa later," he whispers.

"What for?" I ask. I'm a bit confused.

"I'll tell you later," Reed answers. "Just meet me later, okay?"

"Uh," I'm still not sure what's going on. "Sure, I guess."

"Good," Reed responds.

I turn around and begin to walk away, but Reed calls my attention yet again.

"And Zell?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Don't let Sophia hear about any of this, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

My mind wanders to Elena. She was a close friend of mine, and now she's gone. I'm beginning to get angry. How could anyone do that, murder their ally? In their sleep, nonetheless! I clench my fist in anger. They must have been real cowardly to do such a thing. I growl, swearing revenge on whoever did it.

I hope I'm not getting too ahead of myself. Right now, I've gotta be smart. It's not my strong point, but I've gotta try. It would be foolish not to.

**Lukas Highwind, District 1, 18 yrs. old**

Is it just me, or is this place huge?

I've been wandering around for hours now, and I haven't seen a thing. Heck, I haven't seen a thing since the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. It's getting really boring around here. No, scratch that. It's already really boring. It's been for some time now.

I growl, the grip on my spear tightening. I think about District 1 for a bit, but soon shake that out of my head. I've had District 1 in my head for too long now. Right now, I've got to focus on the tributes scattered around the arena.

They're people. At least, everyone says they are. But in my eyes, they're nothing but cows, fattened up, now ready to get slaughtered. But now, the cows have all hidden, between trees, in bushes, and who knows elsewhere. It's getting freaking annoying. Why do they have to make everything so difficult? All they're doing is delaying the inevitable.

Oh well. I suppose it would have been too much to ask of them to just stand in a line and get killed. No, this has to be done the gory way. Maybe it'll be more fun when I get to the actual killing. But all this searching? No thanks.

But it's not like I have a choice here. I give up on reasoning with myself and decide to just focus on searching. On hunting.

I stop. I hear something. About time. It's a quiet rustle, barely audible, but audible nonetheless. I snicker. It's killing time.

I follow the rustle, moving quiet as a mouse. I come upon a clearing, empty besides one figure. A person, standing alone, leaning on a tree. He's munching on some biscuits, snickering to himself about something. I soon recognize him as the kid from District 5. Christopher something? Eh, who cares. He'll be dead in a few seconds.

Well, enough being stealthy. I jump into the clearing, the bloody spear in my hand. The kid sees me immediately. His eyes grow around twice as big, and I'm pretty sure he wets himself. Hehe, poor kid. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

He drops the biscuits, turns, and runs as fast as he can. I chase him, feeling the adrenaline pumping. Now _this_ is why I volunteered for this games. This rush. This feeling I get only when I know blood is near.

The boy runs as fast as his scrawny legs will take him, but there's no way he's gonna outrun me. I catch up with him soon enough and trip him from behind. He crashes into a bunch of nearby bushes. I slowly approach him, the blood pounding in my veins.

"No!" he cries, on the brink of tears. "Let me live! I can help you! Be your ally!"

I snicker. I'm just playing with my food, getting ready to eat it.

"I have food!" he pleads. "We can work together! We'll survive longer this way!"

I plunge my spear into his chest, a painful cry emerging from his lips. What a fool, thinking he could help me. What could I possibly need help with? I hate cowards like that. Acting so cocky when nothing's around, then crying and begging for mercy at the first hint of danger. It's people like that who disgust me.

I stumble around the arena, looking for more tributes. But alas, I see none. I growl. Guess that will have to suffice for a while.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

-Sophia Steed

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	11. Sacrifice

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, guys! It's a bit shorter than the last. Please review, and thanks for all the feedback!

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

**Lyra Riles, District 8, 15 yrs. old**

I'm almost thankful I stumbled upon Gray and Odessa yesterday. Normally, I'd be cursing my fate right about now, but I'm starting to think it was for the better. In fact, I don't know where I'd be without either of them. Probably starving in some bush, trying to wait it out. Boy, am I glad that didn't happen.

Gray is willing to kill. That's something neither me nor Odessa are able to do. If he didn't deal with the two tributes spying on us, I don't know where we'd be. Probably dead. Still, I can't help but mourn for the two. They didn't deserve to die. Nobody in this arena deserves to die. It's those in the Capitol that should get killed.

"Lyra?" Odessa asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I reply sheepishly. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything, in general," I reply. "The arena, the Capitol, this whole situation we're in. The Hunger Games, basically."

"Oh," Odessa says.

Odessa is great company. I know, I know, in these games, thinking about whether they make good company is the least of your concerns when it comes to allies. But I can't help but think that me and Odessa would have been great friends outside these games.

We sit in silence for a bit longer. I think about collecting more food, but I don't have an appetite. It's strange how I can not be hungry even though I'm in the _Hunger_ Games, but it's true. It's probably because of the events earlier in the day. Seeing two teenagers die, at the hands of one your friends, no less, can do that to you.

Speaking of friends, I take a look at Gray. He's been quite this whole day. I have no doubt it's because of what he did. He kept talking about how killing was necessary in these games, but I think it's shaken him up more than he expected. He's tired. I'm tired. Odessa's tired. And so we rest.

I wonder how others do it so easily, killing. Gray just killed two of them, and now he can barely speak, or do anything for that matter. My mind flashes back to the past games, or more specifically, the past victors. All of them had to kill, at some point or another. I don't doubt that I'll eventually have to if I'm gonnna win these games. But do I really want to end up like the other victors?

Every one of them became a sort of hollow shell. I suppose that's what happens when you're sent into an arena filled with bloodthirsty teenagers. Will I become like that if I win? What about Gray and Odessa? I shudder at the thought. If I could somehow survive these games without taking another's life, well, there's not much I wouldn't give. But the fact of the matter is, there's no way that can be done.

I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. You win back your freedom, and you're showered with all kinds of fame and fortune. But what will be left of you? Would it really be enough? Somehow, I don't think it would be.

Gray suddenly stands up. It seems like he's been doing some thinking himself. And, he seems almost like his old self. Almost.

"Let's get going," he says.

**Dolph Jewklin, District 11, 18 yrs. old**

Again, another uneventful day. I haven't seen another tribute since the bloodbath, and I'm thankful for it. It's been over a day since I ended the life of the girl from District 10, but I still feel guilty.

But if I want to survive, if I ever want to see District 11 again, I've got to get rid of that guilt. It'll hold me back, and I can't afford anything like that. I've got to show no hesitation, whatsoever. The next time I come face to face with another tribute, I've got to finish the job without a second thought.

But, can I even do that? Am I willing to sacrifice my humanity by becoming a killing machine? And for what? Survival? Is it even worth it? I don't know. But I've already killed once. In a way, my humanity is already gone. And there's nothing I can do to get it back. Winning these games won't do it. No, it can never be regained.

I hear something. It's coming from a tree over there. I close my eyes, clearing all thoughts from my head. Well, I've got to at least try. If I ever want to see my family again, it's now or never.

Careful not to make a sound, I sneak over quietly to the tree. I don't see anything, but I hear the sound again. In a split second, I realize that the sound doesn't come from a person. It's coming from a mutt. A snake mutation, to be exact.

Then it attacks.

It strikes at my face, its fangs, bared. I bring up my hand to shield myself, feeling the sharp fangs strike at the skin. It hurts, but it wakes me up. I grab the snake with one hand and throw it down on the ground. It tries to slither away, but I stomp down on its tail, cutting down any means of escape.

I unsheath my knife and behead the snake, a loud cry escaping from its lips as it dies. I stare down at the thing I just killed. I did it without any mercy, without hesitation. I need to act like that if I ever meet a tribute.

I have to do it. There's no other option. It has to be done. I grab my knife and begin wandering the arena. Enough hiding. I've got to fight. For my survival. For my freedom. For everything I've ever known.

But if I fight, I'll be fighting against my conscience.

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

"What is it?" Zell asks me.

"Shhh!" I whisper. "Is Alyssa here?"

"Yeah," Alyssa says, appearing beside Zell. "I'm here."

"Now what is it?" Zell says, a little more quietly.

"Listen guys," I say. "I think Sophia killed Elena."

"What!" Zell cries out. Alyssa looks surprised.

"Shhh!" I repeat.

"What?" Zell says again, lowering his voice a little.

"Think about it," I say. "Sophia's the only one clever enough to come up with something like that. Killing one of your allies in their sleep? Sounds like something only Sophia could come up with."

"I don't get it," Zell says. "Anyone of us could have done it."

"Yeah, but think," I say. "We all know Sophia's cold and heartless. Cunning to boot. More so than any of us. Right?"

"Uh, I guess," Zell says, clearly confused. Alyssa looks unconvinced.

"Aren't those exactly the traits needed to do something like that?" I say.

"Yeah! You're right!" Zell says. "Damn that Sophia!"

"Shhh!" I say for a third time. "Keep it down Zell!"

"Sorry," he says.

"Alyssa?" I ask. She's still not convinced.

"Alright, you were with me when we caught the boy from District 9," I say. "You saw the look in her eyes. She _enjoys_ killing, Alyssa."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Alyssa says, still unsure.

"We've got to take her out," I say.

Both Zell and Alyssa seem initially shocked, but both know it has to be done. When we signed up for these games, we knew we would have to kill others, and eventually, each other. And so, we agree. Sophia needs to go.

"I'll do it," I say grimly. Someone has to, and if I'm gonna keep us together, I've got to do this.

I make my way over to Sophia.

"Sophia?" I get her attention. "Can I talk to you? In the forest?"

"Sure, Reed," she says. We make our way to a small clearing near the edge of the forest. "What is it?"

"Well, Sophia," I say, unsheathing my sword. "We all agreed that you took down Elena. And you need to pay for that."

Her eyes grow wide open as she realizes what I just said. But it's too late. I've already plunged the sword into her stomach. Her eyes look into mine, and she figures out what no one else could.

"You did it," she says in her dying breaths. "You killed Elena."

I grin. "Bingo."

And she's dead. I make my way over to the Cornucopia where Zell and Alyssa wait. I do feel sorry that I had to fool all of them, but it was necessary. In these games, it's every man for themselves. If you want to win, some strings have to be pulled. And I want to win.

"What happened?" Zell asks.

"When I told her that we found her out," I begin. "She tried to run for it. But I finished her off."

"She deserved it!" Zell cries. But Alyssa looks sorrowful.

"Alyssa?" I ask.

"She was a friend," she finally murmurs out. "It's not wrong to feel bad for her death, no matter what she did."

"I know," I say sympathetically. "But it was a necessary sacrifice. If we're gonna win, there'll have to be a lot more."

I turn around and walk away.

I've already killed. I've manipulated. I've done everything possible to make sure I get out of these games alive. Survival. Fame and fortune, too. That's the prize. And nothing, and nobody, will stop me from achieving that.

"If we're gonna win?" I say under my breath, mostly to myself. "If I'm gonna win. And I will."

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lance Asher

-Lyra Riles

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	12. One on One

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Please review!

Chapter 11: One on One

**Alyssa Rainheart, District 1, 17 yrs. old**

I find it a bit hard to believe.

I mean, I know Sophia was cold-hearted and all, but it just seems unlikely. It's strange. The way Reed said it, it seemed so straightforward. Like there could be no other answer. Zell was convinced almost immediately. But I wasn't sure. I'm still not sure.

But it's too late. Sophia's dead now. If what Reed said was a lie, well, then Sophia died on a false accusation. But if what Reed said was true, then, by all means, she deserved to die. If there's anything I hate, it's traitors.

I'm still unconvinced that Sophia did it, but I decide to let it go. After all, if I'm gonna get out of this arena alive, she would have died anyways. Maybe it's better that she died here and now, instead of at the finish. It would have been a shame if she had to go at my hands. No matter how snappy she was, she was still a friend.

I know we're careers, trained to be cold, killing machines. But we still feel sorrow. We still mourn at every death, whether it be at our hands or at another's. And we especially mourn for a fallen comrade, whether she was traitorous or not.

I clear my head. I've got to focus. Whatever happened with Sophia and Elena, it's all behind me now. Now, I've got to look ahead. The games are nearing its close. Soon, maybe in a day or two, there'll be a victor, standing tall above the rest, ready to make their way back to their district, where they'll be showered with luxuries. That victor's gotta be me. Nothing will stand in my way.

But first, I need to concentrate. Focus on the games. How many tributes left? I count them in my head. Nine. Only nine left. Besides us careers, there are the pairs from Districts 7 and 8, then the boy from District 11. And of course, Lukas. We haven't run into him yet, but I have no doubt, by the end of these games, we'll collide, head to head.

"Alyssa?" I look up. It's Reed.

"Still mourning?" he asks. I shake my head. Need to concentrate on the games.

"Good," he says. "We're going hunting."

"Just the two of us?" I ask.

"Well, yeah," Reed answers. "Zell's on guard again."

I get up, arming myself with my trusty bow. Now's the chance to thin the numbers a little. I lead the way out towards the forest, Reed close behind.

Soon, Reed will need to go. I can't let him stay for too long. I have no doubt he can beat me in a one on one fight. The same goes for Zell. I'll need to get rid of them somehow. But Zell's an idiot. It'll be easy. The same can't be said for Reed.

"Something on your mind?" Reed asks me. I shake my head. Can't let him suspect anything.

If I'm going to get out of here alive, I'll have to play very carefully. Make no mistakes, never lower your guard, always be on the lookout. Easier said then done.

**Gray Norton, District 7, 17 yrs. old**

We trek through the forest floor as quietly as possible. I lead the way with Odessa and Lyra close behind. We're careful not to step on any stray branch or leaf. One false step could mean your death in these games.

"Gray?" it's Odessa. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "Why?"

"It's just," she says. "Me and Lyra were a bit worried. You seemed kind of…lost, just a while ago."

"I'm good," I reassure her. We continue in silence.

It's true, what she said. I _was_ lost back there. I always thought, when faced with the situation, I could kill someone else, especially for my survival. But when it actually happened, I got pulled out somehow.

I don't know how it works. I was just, sorta, taken away. I really don't know how to describe how I felt. Sad, scared, unsure, nervous, sorry, relieved, all rolled into one, I suppose. All I know was, I wasn't sure if I could continue.

I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was contemplating suicide, hoping it would balance my actions. Maybe I was just confused. Killing someone takes a lot more than you think. More than just skill, more than just guts, more than just courage. It takes a kind of willingness, knowing you'll never be the same again, but still being able to do it.

I can't describe exactly how I felt after I killed the two. But I can describe exactly what got me out of my little trance.

It was Odessa.

Seeing her just sitting there, unsure of her future, of our future, it reminded me of what I had to do. Not kill to survive. But kill to protect. It was for her sake that I did all that. It's for her sake that I'm doing all this. I don't know why. I know one of us, maybe both, will be dead by the time this thing ends. But I'm doing it anyway.

Maybe it's love.

I'll do anything to protect her. Heck, if we were the last two in the arena, I'd even take my own life to save hers. I know it's stupid, falling in love with someone when you're inside an essential deathtrap. But it just happened.

We continue through the forest, still silent. Lyra and Odessa begin a conversation, but I stay quiet and focused. Now's not the time to get involved in small talk and idle chatter, especially when we're so close to the finish.

I close my eyes, imagining the feeling of killing a person. I'd do it again, if it meant protecting Odessa. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Depending on what the gamemakers have in store, I just might need to kill again soon. If, no, when that time comes, I'll have to be ready. I turn back and look at Odessa. Then, I turn back and continue.

I _am_ ready.

**Lance Asher, District 8, 17 yrs. old**

I continue wandering the arena. I've been wandering the arena for three days now. Nothing.

Well, not necessarily nothing. I've encountered plenty of mutts and traps along the way. I took them down, of course, but not without suffering from all kinds of injuries. Deep cuts along my shoulder and knees. Bruises to my chest and stomach. Even burns. All have hurt, but not enough to actually make me worry. I know I've still got this.

My mind drifts back to my home in District 8. I remember dad. Mom. Even Axel, my younger brother. He kept crying when I was reaped. Poor kid. He's got nothing to worry about, really.

I kept telling them I'd see them again. Even during the interview, I assured them we'd see each other again. That I'd win these games, and come back to District 8, very much alive, and rich to boot. Basically, I promised them that me getting reaped was a blessing.

But I don't even how to keep that promise when I haven't seen another tribute in days. I'm getting hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. Frustrated too. I don't know if I'll be able to take much more of this…boredom.

Suddenly, I hear something. I almost shout with relief. About time. I follow the sound. It takes me to a large clearing. Standing opposite the clearing is someone who's clearly waiting for me. He looks just as relieved to see another face.

It's Lukas.

He grins, brandishing his spear. I draw my sword. Looks like this battle will be to the death. I don't mind. I've been looking for a good battle. I can tell Lukas has been waiting for one too. We've both been waiting for this fight.

As we stare at each other, everything else disappears. In this battle, there's only me versus him. One on one.

Then he charges.

I block the blow of his spear before aiming a strike at his body. He jumps backwards before going on the offensive again. He attacks me with a flurry of stabs and strikes. He's fast. I barely manage to block most of his strikes. A few connect, scratching my arms.

I wait patiently, looking for an opening. I find it. As Lukas pulls back his spear for another attack, I quickly kick him in the chest, knocking him back. I bring down my sword, trying to take him out for good. Lukas parries the blow.

He pushes me backwards before striking at my neck. I duck his attack before slashing at his legs. Lukas manages to jump _over_ me and aim a blow to my chest. The move takes me by surprise. I barely manage to bring up my sword in time. The strength of the blow knocks the blade from my hand.

And I know I'm done for.

I fall to the ground, blood seeping from the stab wound. I begin to fade into darkness. Guess I wasn't able to keep the promise after all

I look to the sky. I know by now, my parents have turned away. But I'm sure Axel is watching. So, I use my final breaths to talk to him.

"Axel," I manage to breathe out. "Take care of mom and dad for me. Don't feel bad for me. You gotta be strong, Axel. You gotta be strong, for mom and dad."

And then, all is black.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lyra Riles

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	13. The Final Eight

Author's Note: So, sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school and stuff. The end is near, so please review!

Chapter 12: The Final Eight

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

I walk behind Alyssa as she leads the way across the forest floor. The numbers are dwindling down. Everything I do from here on will have to be careful. I have to be strategic, I have to calculate. It's the only way.

I already betrayed and killed two of my allies without arousing suspicion in my other partners. Well, at least I think so. You can never be sure with Alyssa. She's never shown very much emotion, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was already planning a way to take me out. That's why I've got to be really careful.

We make our way to a huge clearing. The biggest I've seen so far. I walk over to the center, my brain racking for ideas. Finally, I remember. The snare. The one Sophia made. I do my best to remember exactly how to make one. After I think I've got it, I turn to Alyssa, who's waiting patiently by a tree.

"Can you run back to the Cornucopia?" I ask her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Go get a knife and a net," I tell her. "I'm making a snare."

I think she's wondering if it's a good idea. Maybe she thinks I'll betray her. I thought of that too, but decided against it. Maybe later in the game.

Finally, she turns and begins running, headed to the Cornucopia. I'm left alone in the clearing. It gives me some time to think. I wonder if what I'm doing is wrong. Murder. Betrayal. It's not right, that's for sure. But it's for my survival. It's what I need to do. I shake my head. In my mind, every one of my actions in this arena is justified.

Alyssa re-enters the clearing, a knife and a net in her hand. Well, that was quick.

She hands it to me and I get to work. I do my best to remember all the knots and cuts, all the twists and turns. The snare Sophia made was small, but effective. The one I'm making is a little bigger.

I know I'm wide open. I know Alyssa could stab me in the back at any time. But I don't worry. I know Alyssa won't betray me. She's too…good for that. She tries to act like a ruthless killer, like the rest of us, but the truth is, among the Careers, she's probably the least willing to do anything underhanded.

I stand up, admiring my work. It's a complicated snare, but I'm confident it'll do its job. I turn and begin heading out of the clearing, Alyssa behind me. I make my way back to the Cornucopia.

The games are nearing their finale, and in record time too. I'm pretty sure no other games have gone by this fast. I have no doubt all the viewers back in the Capitol are enjoying every second of it, too. Whoever wins these games will be well remembered years from now. I smirk. Good.

I'll make sure it's me.

**Lukas Highwind, District 1, 18 yrs. old**

I stare at the body lying at my feet. The blood seeping from his stomach stains my shoes. But I don't mind.

In fact, I smile. That was refreshing. This boy was certainly not a coward. He stood, and faced the challenge. He provided a good fight too. But in the end, he couldn't beat me. My only complaint was his final words.

Speaking to your brother? Really? I shake my head and begin to walk away. Why waste your final breaths on family? Families are useless. They pretend to be concerned, but in reality, they don't really care what happens. It annoys me. Oh well.

The boy from District 8 put up a good fight, but he's gone now. I put thoughts of him and his bloody body behind me. I need to focus on the next match. The next kill. How many are left? Not much. Only eight, I think. Such a shame that these games will be over soon. I've been having too much fun. Well, if this is the last stretch, then I have to make the most of it. I have to kill as many people as I can.

I begin to walk through the forest, my spear in hand. As always, I don't care how much noise I make. In fact, I make as much noise as possible. I _want_ people to come to me. People that foolishly believe they have a chance at survival. At victory. I grin. How mistaken all these people are.

Unless they're like that boy from District 5. I sneer at his memory. The coward. It's people like him that annoy me the most. People like my father. Useless cowards, never able to do any work themselves. I growl at the thought of them.

Preferably, the person will be like that boy I just slaughtered. Someone with guts. Someone who can give a good fight. But not someone who talks about their _family_. Hell no. I don't think I could stand that. People who believe in love, friendship. I sneer. Fairytales for children.

No, if you want to make it in this world, you can never depend on others, _especially_ not your family. You need to rely on yourself. Alliances and friendships are mirages. They disguise the fact that any person in an alliance will only ever do what is beneficial for him. It's the truth. Anyone who can't see that must be stupid.

Damn, where are they? I'm getting tired of waiting. No, not tired. I've never been one easily tired. No, I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored. Bored of this silence. Of this lack of blood. I need to satisfy my boredom. Again.

I need to kill something.

**Odessa Leijon, District 7, 16 yrs. old**

We keep moving. Gray is leading the way, while Lyra walks behind me. We walk in strange silence. No one says a word. It's weird. During my short conversations with Lyra, it felt like life was…somewhat normal again. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always knew that life could never be normal again. I guess, I just wanted to pretend. To escape away from the arena, in a little way.

Talking to Lyra made me believe. Made me believe that somehow, someway, life could be the same again. But now, with silence filling the air, it's all too clear. Life can never be the same again.

I begin to wonder. Can I actually win this? I mean, I've always been one for optimism, but even I thought that when I was reaped, I was done for. But now, the day's getting brighter. There are only, how many left? Nine? Eight? I definitely have a chance.

I know, if I'm gonna win this thing, that means two things, two things I'm not sure I'm ready for. First, Gray and Lyra will have to die. Both of them have been so important to me, I don't think I could stand it. And, secondly, I'll have to kill. I don't know if I can do that. It might be…too much.

Now that I think about it, maybe it's better if I don't win. Maybe Gray or Lyra deserve it more. I think about the past victors, shuddering. I don't want to become like them, hollow shells haunted by nightmares. Maybe, Gray or Lyra _should_ win.

A sudden thought enters my head.

"Gray?" I ask him.

"Yeah?"

"What if," I begin. "What if we're the last two? What do we do?"

"Odessa," Gray says. "Let's not think about that for now, okay?"

"Fine," I say, quieting up again.

We walk in silence for a bit more until we reach a large clearing.

"Let's rest for a while," Lyra calls from the back.

"Okay!" I answer.

"By the way," Gray says, his voice dropping to a whisper. "About your question…"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

I don't know what to say. It certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting. I just continue walking.

The next thing that happens is something I don't expect either. Before I can understand what's going on, I'm lifted up into the air, suspended by a large net. Gray gets lifted up right beside me. His knife falls to the ground, out of reach.

It doesn't hurt, but it surprises me too much.

"Aaahhh!" I shriek.

"Lyra!" Gray whispers. Lyra is at the edge of the clearing, too shocked to say or do anything.

"Lyra!" Gray calls again. He's beginning to panic, and so am I. "Get us down from here!"

Before Lyra registers what we're saying, we hear some rustling from the trees at the edge of the clearing. Lyra's eyes grow in surprise and she drops out of view. A second later, three figures appear.

The careers.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 2:

-Zell Zantas

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon

District 8:

-Lyra Riles

District 11:

-Dolph Jewklin


	14. Battle

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I've been really busy with exams and stuff. But anyways, here's the next chapter! Just so you guys now, we're almost done. After this, 3 more chapters! Please review!

Chapter 13: Battle

**Lyra Riles, District 8, 15 yrs. old**

My brain doesn't exactly realize what I'm seeing. For some reason, Odessa and Gray are up in the air, suspended by a net. When it suddenly hits me, I'm too late. The careers emerge from the side of the clearing. I run behind a tree just in time.

"What have we here?" the boy from District 4 says. Reed.

Gray and Odessa don't say anything. Instead, they just glare at me. I suddenly realize what they want me to do when I feel the knife in my hand. I shake my head. I should escape. I _want_ to escape. But I can't.

"Any last words?" Reed says.

Gray and Odessa don't reply. Instead, they're eyes dart around swiftly, looking for something. Looking for me.

"Alright then," Reed says, drawing a sword.

I close my eyes. Well, it's now or never. I jump out of my hiding place.

"Hey!" I call, instantly distracting the careers.

I carefully take aim, then let the knife fly. As it zooms towards its target, the world seems to slow down for me. Would it sever the rope? Or would it miss completely? If the latter happened, then I just basically sacrificed myself for nothing.

But I know that whatever happens, I did what few others could do. I didn't let go of my humanity. Of my morals. I didn't leave behind my friends to save myself. No, whether I escape this arena or not, I know that, in a way, I've already won.

The knife swiftly severs the rope. Gray and Odessa crash into the ground.

The careers don't expect it. In fact, they stand completely still, shocked. I don't waste any time. I run to the opposite end of the clearing and retrieve the knife. Then, I turn to Reed.

I begin slashing wildly with my knife, but Reed's back to his senses. He expertly blocks all my strikes with his sword before countering with a few slashes. It doesn't take long for me to realize I'm severely outmatched. I was never good at combat, and Reed wields his sword like a plaything. Before long, he disarms me. And I'm defenseless.

I back up as Reed advances slowly. But soon, my back bumps against a tree. And I know I'm done for.

Reed lunges at me and impales my body with a powerful stab. I begin to fade, fast.

"You could've ran," he seethes. "But no. And now, look where you've got yourself into?"

I close my eyes as it begins to rain. It feels soft on my skin. I may have lost my life, but at least I didn't take another's. I'm not going to die a monster.

The rain gets stronger, and I feel the sword pulled out of me. I don't have enough strength to stand, so I just let myself crumple to the ground. I groan. Dying hurts. But I know it'll end soon enough.

**Gray Norton, District 7, 17 yrs. old**

I crash into the ground. It hurts, but the relief that Lyra came through overshadows it. But I shake my head and focus. There's work to be done.

I grab the knife that fell when I got lifted up. Behind me, I hear Odessa scrambling to get up while I see Lyra grab the knife across the clearing. I briefly think about helping Odessa but I shake the thought from my head. She'll be fine. I've got to watch out for myself.

I jump at Zell, slashing at him furiously. He lifts up a large blade that looks kind of like a cleaver. He blocks my attacks and begins countering. I dodge his attacks. He's strong, but slow. His attacks miss wildly.

I counter with a few fast kicks to his chest, pushing him back. I attack with my knife, creating multiple scratches along Zell's arms. But he doesn't seem fazed by the cuts. Instead, he gets angrier. He slashes at me, faster than last time. I can barely bring up my knife up in defense. The strength of the blow knocks the knife from my hand.

He slashes at my neck, but I duck just in time. It's like I'm not even thinking anymore. It's all instinct.

I turn and run for the knife but Zell punches me at the back, sending me flying into the forest ground. Soon, I feel a heavy weight on my chest. I look up as Zell places the blade against my throat.

He reveals a toothy grin. I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst, when suddenly, I feel the weight lifted off my chest. I open my eyes to see someone crashing into Zell. The two bodies, tumbling and wrestling, escape the clearing. Before they leave, I catch a glimpse of the dark skin. Dolph!

I shake my head again. I'm grateful, but I need to focus. I retrieve the knife and survey my surroundings. I see Alyssa, pinning Odessa to the ground. Got to help her.

I run against the rain, and kick Alyssa, sending her flying into some bushes. I grab Odessa's hand, helping her up.

"Took you long enough," she breathes.

"Got into some trouble," I say. "Let's go."

"Lyra?" Odessa asks.

We both turn to see Lyra lying in a pool of her own blood. Reed's busy trying to pull out his sword and Alyssa's already getting back up.

I shake my head and me and Odessa share a brief moment of mourning. Then, we turn and flee the clearing, the rain steadily turning into a storm.

**Zell Zantas, District 2, 18 yrs. old**

I growl as my attacker crashes into me, sending us both flying out off the clearing. He's got a knife, but I've got my blade. We wrestle a little, neither of us getting an advantage as we continue rolling across the forest. Finally, we stop at a small bush and we both get up.

I eye my attacker. He's the one from District 11. The one as old as me. Dolph? Yes, that's his name. I look into his eyes. He seems determined. But I am too.

We circle each other for a while, the rain pouring down on both of us. Then, I attack. I swing at him with my blade. He's slower than me, and I almost manage to cut his head right off. He barely blocks my attacks as I continue to go on the offensive.

But I make a mistake. I swing at his neck and miss him. Instead, my blade gets lodged into a tree. I desperately try to pull it out but it won't budge. Dolph sends me flying with a powerful punch.

I'm pushed back but I don't fall. But now, I'm at an immense disadvantage. I have no weapon, and Dolph begins to advance, his knife evident in the pouring rain.

I know I've got no chance against him like this. So I surprise him by doing the thing he'd least expect. I run at him and tackle him, sending us both crashing into the muddy ground.

I've succeeded in surprising him, but he keeps his grip on the knife. We roll around, the rain and the mud obscuring our vision. But I know I need to act fast.

I manage to punch him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He groans in pain, but he still keeps the knife. Damn! What'll it take?

I mount him and wrap my hands around his neck. If he doesn't want to lose the knife, then I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. I begin to wring his neck, squeezing the life out of him. I can hear him groan and moan, and I know he's losing life.

Suddenly, I feel it. The cold steel in my stomach. But I don't loosen my grip. No way. I squeeze even harder. It doesn't take long. In a few minutes, Dolph's eyes close, and I know he's dead for good.

I lean back. I'm tired, and in pain too. I look at the knife lodged in my stomach. I sigh. I know I'm not gonna make it. So I don't bother.

I lay back down, closing my eyes. The rain falls on my face. It feels…good. Refreshing, almost. I begin to groan, but I don't even have enough energy for that. Instead, I just breathe in relief. It'll all be over soon.

I try to open my eyes, but everything I see is hazy.

Then, the next thing I see is black.

Then, nothingness.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

-Alyssa Rainheart

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

District 7:

-Gray Norton

-Odessa Leijon


	15. Dwindling Down

Author's Note: So this is the third to the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy, and please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 14: Dwindling Down

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

I pull the sword out of the trunk. I look at my latest kill. She deserved it. This should teach everyone watching back at the Capitol an important lesson: save yourself when you can.

I look up as the rain begins to thin. To my surprise, there's almost nothing left. I see Alyssa dusting herself off, but I don't see anyone, or anything, else. Not even bodies, or anything like that.

"What happened?" I ask in confusion.

"It was Dolph," Alyssa speaks. "From District 11."

"What the heck did he do?" I ask. "And where's Zell?"

Alyssa simply shrugs, clearly not knowing much more than me.

I begin to wonder about the arena. It seems really simple, but maybe there's something more to it. Maybe, the gamemakers have been altering it _during_ the games, steadily making it smaller and smaller. That would explain the more frequent confrontations.

I shake the thought. Whatever the gamemakers have planned, I've got to push through them.

"Well," I begin. "I guess we move back to the Cornucopia."

I lead the way out of the clearing and back to the massive horn. On the way, the powerful rain slowly turns back into a small drizzle. Then, it disappears altogether. It reminds me of a person's life in these games. One second, it could be going strong, then the next, gone in a flash.

Kind of like that girl from District 8. The one I mercilessly killed. I didn't really think about it back then. I just, kind of did it, I guess. But maybe I shouldn't have. I mean, she didn't deserve it. She gave her life for her friends. That's both stupid and admirable at the same time.

It's weird. I've already had my fair share of kills in these games. But this one seems to have affected me the most, even more then Elena and Sophia. Whenever I killed someone else, I just told myself that it was so I could win. And that's true.

So why am I suddenly rethinking things? I guess, I find it hard to believe, what that girl did. Sacrificing yourself for your friends, it's an alien concept. I don't get it. And I probably never will. So I should stop trying.

I shake the thoughts from my head. No, I've got to focus, no matter what anybody else does. How many left? A handful. It's getting close. Soon, it'll all be over. I can't afford to lose my head, especially now, in crunch time. No, I've got to stay cool.

We arrive at the Cornucopia.

"Well, what about Zell?" I ask.

Again, Alyssa shrugs.

"Well," I say. "I suppose we'll find out if he's okay or not by nightfall."

It gets darker, but still nothing. I ignore all other thoughts.

Got to focus on the games. There's nothing else.

**Gray Norton, District 7, 17 yrs. old**

Eventually, the rain stops, but we keep running. We can't afford to stop. Not after everything that just happened.

Eventually, though, Odessa tires.

"Gray?" she asks. "Let's take a rest."

I think about it for a second before stopping by a huge tree. We both sit down against it, catching our breaths.

"I still can't believe…" Odessa begins. "About Lyra…"

"Yeah," I say, both our voices drenched in sorrow. "I know."

"She didn't even have to," Odessa repeats, tears welling up.

I shake my head. Now's not the time for tears! No, I've got to keep my head in the game. There are only how many of us left, and I've got to keep alert, especially if I want to get Odessa out of this arena alive.

I've already thought it over. I'm gonna keep fighting until we're the last two. Then, I'll take my own life. I won't enjoy it, but it's the only way.

"It had to happen eventually," I mutter.

"Huh?" Odessa says.

"It had to happen eventually," I repeat. "Lyra dying."

"What?" Odessa asks, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"If you're gonna win this thing," I explain. "Lyra would've died anyway. Be thankful she didn't die by our hand."

"How could you say that?"

"You need to realize something, Odessa!" I shout, a little too loud. "This won't be the end of it. One of us still has to die for the other to live, and that's only if we're the last two. A lot could still happen."

Odessa's eyes are already watery.

"I know that," she whispers.

We sit in silence for a little longer when I suddenly hear something. Someone trampling across the forest, clearly impatient.

"We've got to go. Come on!" I whisper.

We both get up, but whoever the person is, they're getting closer. I realize that there's no way out of this. I've got to fight.

Lukas walks out of some trees, his eyes crazed. His grip on his spear is tight, and I can tell he's been looking for someone, anyone, to fight.

He sees me and charges instantly. I dodge just in time.

"Odessa!" I call. "Run and hide!"

She doesn't protest. I can hear her footsteps as they try to run as fast as they can. Good. Now, it's me and him.

He charges at me again, barraging me with a flurry of stabs. I barely block most of them, and some even connect, wounding my side and arms. I grimace in pain, but I don't give up. I try to mount some offensive, but he blocks my attacks easily with his spear.

I can't beat him head on. I've got to outmaneuver him. I fake to the left, drawing his defense there. Then, I spin to the right, catching him off guard. I slash him across his face, scarring him right across the nose.

He glares at me, blood dripping down his face and neck. Strangely enough, his eyes aren't angry. They're just…crazy. I ignore the thought. I've got to think about myself.

I try the same move, but he expects it. He blocks my blow easily, before countering with a strike at my right. I move to block the attack, but instead, he spins to his other side, repeating my move almost exactly. He impales my stomach with his spear, and I know I'm as good as dead.

I fall to the floor. Oh well. At least Odessa's safe. Wait a second. It's Odessa!

I see her try to jump on Lukas from behind and try to choke him, but it's useless. He overpowers her easily before stabbing her as well. Then, he walks away, looking for more people to kill. I close my eyes. If Odessa's gone, then there's really nothing left.

"Odessa," I call to her weakly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," to my surprise, she answers. "Sorry, for not being able to help, though."

"It's okay. Listen there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

I try to tell her that I love her. That I did everything for her. But somehow, my words get stuck in my throat. And before I know it, it's too late.

**Alyssa Rainheart, District 1, 17 yrs. old**

It's later in the night when the anthem begins playing. I look up at the sky, at the faces of those that have died along the way. For each of them, I mourn a little. Whether I knew them or not, they were still innocents with no control over their fate.

Elena. Sophia. The girs from Districts 5 and 7 and the boys from Districts 5, 7, 8 and 10. Then, the casualties of the earlier battle. The girl from District 8 and, to my surprise, both Zell and Dolph.

I count them off in my head. That leaves…only 3 of us left. Me, Reed, and Lukas. Soon, there'll only be one of us. Then…

I never finish the thought. I feel the cold steel in my chest, and it becomes all too clear.

"Reed?" I manage to breathe out.

"Sorry, Alyssa," he says, no remorse whatsoever in his voice. "The numbers were dwindling down. I had no choice."

"It was you," I realize, too late. "You killed Elena. And Sophia…"

"It was all necessary," he says. "I would've dealt with Zell too. I'm going to win these games."

Everything's already fading. I'm never going to make it back to District 1. I'm never going to win these games. No, the winner of these games will be a monster. Lukas and Reed, both willing to do whatever it takes to win. No, there won't be a happy ending.

I shut my eyes, willing death to take its time. I'm not ready to die yet. But alas, I have no control over that.

Death comes sooner than I expected.

**TRIBUTE LIST**

District 1:

-Lukas Highwind

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope


	16. Duel

Author's Note: Well, this is the second to the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and please keep 'em coming!

Chapter 15: Duel

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

I honestly feel bad about Alyssa. But it had to happen. What I told her wasn't a lie. She had to go. It was just like Elena and Sophia. They were sacrifices, nothing more. They were instrumental to get me here. And, when I lost use for them, I let them go.

They weren't my friends. You have no friends in this arena. Only allies. Temporary ones. But now they're gone. I let go of my guilt and sadness. I can't change the past. I've got to look ahead.

Only one more.

I repeat that to myself around a million times through the night. Only one more. Then, it'll all be over. I'll be able to come back home to District 4, a victor, a hero.

Unfortunately, that one more is Lukas Highwind. A crazed murderer who enjoys killing. Then again, now that I think about it, aren't I a murderer too? I shake everything from my head. All thoughts, of fear, confusion, remorse, excitement, go away. Right now, it's only me and him. Nothing else.

Morning comes. I arm myself with nothing but my trusty sword and some throwing knives. I don't bother to go searching for my final opponent. I trust the gamemakers will have thought of something to make us meet. For one final confrontation. One last duel, to decide who gets to survive, and who becomes just another tribute, lost in history.

There are a lot of things at stake here. Survival, for one. But there's also pride, and a legacy. If I want to win these games, and leave behind something, I've got one last obstacle to jump over.

I let go of all thoughts. They'll just weigh me down. I forget my teammates, who are now all dead. I forget all those I've killed, whose families must be weeping. No, for now, I think of only my battle training.

It doesn't take long for them to come. A huge herd of horses. They're running straight for me. I realize that I'm not supposed to fight them. They're supposed to lead me to my destination. So, I turn around, and run with them.

**Lukas Highwind, District 1, 18 yrs. old**

The sky shines bright above me, but I pay it no heed. All I need to know are how many are left. After a quick count, I figure there are only two more. But, suddenly, another face joins those already in the sky. Huh. Strange.

It's my partner. Guess she's gone too. Now, it's just that pretty-boy from District 4. Reed Pyrope. I growl. These games were fun, but now it's time to end them. One more kill.

I growl again. My face hurts. That punk from District 7. Guess I never should've underestimated him. But damn! I lick the blood from my lips. No pain, no gain, I guess.

So where is this Reed? He's certainly not showing up. The moon shines bright above me and I wonder if I should take a rest first. I figure I'll need all the rest I can get for my victory celebration, so I settle down and feed on some plants. Not the best meal, but it'll suffice. For now. I can always get better food at the Capitol when I arrive there.

When morning comes, I'm impatient as ever. What's taking them so long? I figured the gamemakers would come up with something, _anything_, that could bring us together for one last duel. But, it seems like they're taking they're sweet time with it. Come on!

"Hurry up!" I call out to the skies. I don't doubt they heard me.

"Bah," I mutter. They really _are_ taking their time.

Suddenly, I see it. Running towards me, a huge group of horses. I ignore the pain searing in my face. Horses? Really? I can take them on. No problem.

I ready my spear and get ready to fight when I realize what I have to do. I'm not supposed to fight them. They're supposed to lead me somewhere. I growl. I would've enjoyed slicing them up.

But if they're gonna lead me to my real target, I suppose I can ignore my bloodlust. For now. I turn and run with them, past trees and clearings. But they don't slow down. No matter. I don't tire anyway. When I know I'm close to a battle, the blood rushes through my veins. I don't tire, I anticipate. The final duel is close.

The trip through the arena is painfully boring, but thankfully, it's short. Soon, I see my destination. I'm actually amazed I never stumbled here before. I don't think about it much. The gamemakers were just probably screwing with us.

It's a large lake. All the streams running through the arena all seem to end up here. But more than the lake, there's a small platform of land standing in the middle. Not large enough to be an island. Heck, it's barely large enough for two people to fight in. But it'll do.

I see two bridges leading to the island, one on my side and one opposite. Just as I begin to cross the bridge on my side, I see him. He's got his own herd of horses leading him, but he doesn't even mind them. His eyes are focused on one thing. Me. Heh, poor kid. He'll be dead soon.

As we cross the bridges, the horses fan out all around us, fully circling the lake, allowing no escape. This duel will be to the death. The gamemakers assured that.

I look at my opponent. No scratches or wounds, but only a sword in his hand. I grin. This'll be an easy fight.

We stop as we continue to survey each other. But I've had enough. My lust for battle won't be suppressed. I need to spill blood, _now_. I grind my teeth together, then charge.

He reacts instantly, blocking my strike. He responds with a flurry of slashes that I dodge. Then, I spin around to his left and aim a strike on his left side. He doesn't expect it and rolls to the left, almost falling into lake. Almost.

I take advantage by keeping close to him. I keep barraging him with slashes, and he can defend against them. I grin. Looks this'll be a good battle.

I try to slash at his neck, but he ducks and responds with a kick to my chest. I get pushed back a little, but it doesn't really hurt. He runs forward and strikes at my legs. I block the attack easily, but my defense is drawn. He takes advantage with another kick, this time, to my face.

Okay, that one hurt. I back up a little, clutching my bleeding face. But Reed doesn't let up. He charges at me again, his swords blinding. I keep defending, looking for an opening. Finally, I find it.

He raises his sword, presumably to strike me. But he's too slow. While he holds his sword above his head, I lean in and jab at his stomach with the hilt of my spear. He gets knocked back, and I know it's over. I rush at him and slash at his stomach. He gets cut open as he falls backwards. Into the lake.

I hear the loud splash as he falls to the waters below. Well, he put up a good fight, but it's over. I turn around and begin to cross the bridge. The horses are all strangely gone from sight. Oh well. I don't think about it too much.

After all, I just won the 13th Hunger Games.

**Reed Pyrope, District 4, 17 yrs. old**

Damn. That hurt.

But it worked. Lukas fell for it. He thinks I'm dead. He thinks he just won the games. Well, he's got another thing coming.

I swim up to the edge of the small platform of land, careful not to make a sound. Being from District 4, I do so easily. The cut in my stomach is fresh, and it hurts like hell, but I ignore the pain. At least, I try to.

Ever so quietly, I lift myself over the platform and onto the small island. I look around, searching for my target. There he is. Already stalking off. Arrogant bastard. He thinks he's already won? We'll see about that.

The water and blood drip from my body, but it seems Lukas can hear nothing except his own thoughts, whatever crazy thoughts he may have. Good. That'll make this much easier. I reach into my sleeve and find a throwing knife. Then, I take aim.

Damn! My body's screaming in pain. I'm pretty sure anybody else would've already fainted because of the blood loss. But not me. No, I'm much too focused, too determined to pass out now.

But that doesn't stop it from hurting. I try to focus on Lukas' already shrinking figure as he walks away slowly. But my stomach won't cooperate. It's agonizing, the pain, and I don't think I'll be able to stay up for much longer. In fact, my vision's already getting blurry. So much for determination.

No! I shake my head. This is it. The outcome of the games, all weighing down on this one moment. This one move. This one throw. Will it hit my target, or simply alert him of my survival? Who knows. But we'll find out soon enough.

I focus, for one last time. Then, I take aim, and throw the knife.

As it whirls through the air, I fall back, losing all strength to stand up. Actually, I'm already losing consciousness. I don't know what'll happen. But I've done everything I can.

I know that if the knife misses Lukas, I'll be dead for sure. Heck, even if the knife _hits_ Lukas, I still might not make it.

No, I can't let that happen. I've done too much, sacrificed too much. Will it all be in vain? I can do nothing but wait. I squeeze my hands into a fist. It's the only thing I can do without passing out from exhaustion.

But in a moment, I _do_ pass out. Lying in a pool of my own blood, everything around me goes black. But I hear one last thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your victor of the 13th Hunger Games, Reed Pyrope!"

I manage one last grin. Guess the knife found its target after all.

**VICTOR**

District 4:

-Reed Pyrope

Author's Note: So, there you have it! Honestly, I wasn't sure who I wanted to win until the last second. I hope you guys are happy with the result! Please review!


	17. Epilogue

Author's Note: So, this it! The last chapter! I had a blast writing this, and I hope you had just as good a time reading it. So, without further ado, I present the last chapter of the 13th Hunger Games:

Epilogue

Head Gamemaker Rupert Rider looked at all the other gamemakers around the table with a broad smile on his face. The 13th Hunger Games were an immense success, the highest rated games to date. And he was the one who let it all happen.

"Ladies, Gentlemen," he spoke, addressing everyone around the table. "It's been a week since the conclusion of the 13th Hunger Games. Any updates?"

"Sir," one of the female gamemakers spoke up. "The Capitol still air re-runs of the games. They still maintain a high amount of viewers."

"Good, good," Rupert answered. "Anything else?"

"Sir," another gamemaker mentioned. "The victor, Reed Pyrope, is still undergoing treatment in District 2."

"When will he get better?" Rupert asked.

"In about a week," the gamemaker replied. "Then, he can move back to District 4 immediately."

"Perfect," Rupert said. "Is the victor's village ready?"

"Yes sir," a third gamemaker answered. "And a few interviews are already scheduled with Mr. Pyrope for when gets back."

"The family?"

"They've already been interviewed quite a few times, sir,"

"Hmmm," Rupert thought it over. "Alright, what about the losers?"

"Families are still mourning, sir,"

"Obviously," Rupert muttered. "I mean, is there anything new?"

"Um, medical reports about the boy from District 1 have surfaced," a female gamemaker replied. "He wasn't right in the head, apparently. But other than that, nothing."

"Alright, what about the chariots?" Rupert asked. "And the training center?"

He was especially proud about these two new ideas of his. A chariot ride, an event to showcase the artistic talents of the stylists while providing more exposure to the tributes. And, a training center, where the tributes could train before the games. Of course, this would lengthen the tributes' stay in the Capitol, so a bigger building might be in order.

"They are under construction, sir," a gamemaker answered.

"Good," Rupert said.

He was beaming like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. He was so relieved and excited at the same time when news of the 13th Games' success came in. But of course, there could always be improvements.

No matter how bloodthirsty other tributes were, only two of them really killed extensively. And, while the games were also the highest rated in history, they were also the shortest, lasting less than a week. These things would have to be remedied.

But with all these brand new ideas forming in his head, Rupert couldn't help but feel that the next games would be even better than this one. Perhaps a better arena? Or maybe more mutts? There were a lot of possibilities, endless, really, and he had all the time in the world to try them out.

He clasped his hands together and looked at each of the gamemakers standing around him. Each of them were intelligent and creative. He had no doubt that, with their help, he would come to be known as the best Head Gamemaker in the history of Panem.

But he would have to set his ideas aside for another time. Right now, he had business to get to. Calling everyone's attention, Rupert Rider rose to his feet.

"Now," he began. "About the 14th Hunger Games…"

**THE END**

Author's Note: Well, hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me along the way, and to everyone else, thanks for taking the time to read my story. It's really appreciated. But, alas, this marks the end of The 13th Hunger Games. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
